A patent document 1 discloses a commonly known driving force distribution device. This driving force distribution device is configured to transmit torque through indirect radial pressing contact between a first roller and a second roller with a torque capacity varying according to a state of the inter-roller radial pressing contact.
Patent document 1 proposes an idea that both of the rollers are supported by a common support plate, and housed in a housing, wherein the support plate bears a reaction force caused by the inter-roller radial pressing contact, and the housing is prevented from being reached by the reaction force.    Patent document 1: JP 2002-349653 A